Strawberries, Chocolate, and Whipped Cream
by EpikWonderBang
Summary: Syaoran, Sakura, and Fay are absent from the campsite. Meanwhile, Mokona is awake and Kurogane is still asleep. What is Mokona gonna do to Kurogane with a bunch of strawberries, chocolate syrup, and a can of whipped cream?


This was written as a dare for the Tsubasa Forums at DDGD...and i never got to upload it because of school and all those upcoming exams..so..yeah..

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS...ONLY A FEW VOLUMES, A MOKONA BAG, AND A MOKONA PLUSH.**

Syaoran and Sakura had gone grocery shopping. Fay was gone for a walk. That left Kurogane and Mokona alone in the camp site. Kurogane, being a very deep sleeper, but not a morning person, was still asleep. Mokona, being the ecstatic and hyper being, was already awake, so it decided to play a prank on the sleeping ninja. It contacted Yuuko and got a can of whipped cream, some strawberries, and chocolate syrup. Carefully, it crept toward Kurogane.

"Yay! He's sleeping on his back!" Mokona thought cheerfully, shaking the can of whipped cream. Mokona sprayed whipped cream all over his face. Kurogane still wasn't awake. Funny, he usually would already be waken up. Then, the box of strawberries was open. It put 7 strawberries on his face: 2 for the eyes, 1 for the nose, and 4 for the mouth.

"Mmmm…. This is gonna taste soooo good!"

Then Mokona popped open the bottle of chocolate syrup and squeezed it all over the cream and strawberries. Mokona began to lick it all off. When it was about a quarter of the way done, a hand suddenly grabbed Mokona.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" As Kurogane spoke, the strawberries along his mouth had fallen into his mouth. He almost choked, not expecting the fruit.

Giggling, Mokona offered to help. "Here let Mokona help!" As these words were being spoken, it had wriggled itself free and began to lick off the cream on and around his mouth.

"THAT is disgusting! What's with all the food on my face?!"

"Mokona wanted to eat all the good food Yuuko sent, but Mokona didn't have a plate!"

Mokona might not seem like it, but it was pretty good at lying!

"You could have used a piece of bark!"

"It's dirty!"

"Then wash it in the river!"

"But that's dirty too!"

"Why didn't you just put everything into that big mouth of yours?"

"It wouldn't last long!"

Mokona, not wanting to be kept away from the sweets, licked the middle section of Kurogane's face.

"That…IS IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, MANJUU!"

Kurogane began to chase Mokona around. When it felt it was safe, Mokona would charge for his face and lick off another portion of the food until it was all gone.

"That tasted…SO GOOD!" Mokona sighed. "Awww…it's all gone! Mokona wants more! Mokona wants more!"

As it was about to lunge for more, Syaoran and Sakura came back with their hands full of groceries.

"Tadaima!" Syaoran said.

"Okaeri! Did you get the whipped cream?" Mokona asked. Syaoran nodded. "The strawberries?"

"Yes, Moko-chan," Sakura replied.

"The chocolate sauce?"

"Yes, Mokona," Syaoran replied.

"Hmmmm…" Mokona began to go through the bag. "Ah! You forgot the plates!"

"I'll go buy them!" Sakura offered.

"I'll come with you!" Syaoran offered to Sakura. The two of them went off again, leaving Mokona alone with Kurogane again.

"Hehe…more sweet stuff and no plate! Kuro-rin you know what that means! "Mokona showed a rare, evil, and devilish smile.

Kurogane's sweat dropped. "Uh…" he regained his courage. "Not this time, Shiroi Manjuu!"

They began to chase each other again, Mokona with another can of whipped cream. Whenever it got close to Kurogane, Mokona sprayed more whipped cream onto Kurogane. He now looked like he was wearing a big, puffy, white bra and he had a huge drawn on his back. It spent the remaining cream in the can making a huge, tall pile on Kurogane's head, looking like a wig. Mokona couldn't help but explode into laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Kurogane demanded. He rummaged around the bags until he found a mirror.

"You…what did you do to me?!"

At this point, Fay came back from his walk. "Hyu…Kuro-pon, you look…delicious! "

"That sounds so wrong! Go take another walk!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" Fay turned around and left again. Kurogane was left alone with Mokona all over again.

"Will the torture EVER end?" Kurogane mumbled.

"No, Kuro-chan's so lucky! Being able to spend quality time with Mokona!"

"Sure…" he replied sarcastically.

"Now, what to do…Mokona knows! Mokona will help you get all that cream off!" However, instead of lunging toward Kurogane, it went for the bags instead, "Cream needs strawberries and chocolate to taste good!" it explained.

"Oh god, no…" Kurogane muttered.

"Mokona's back!" As it said those words, it threw more strawberries and chocolate sauce on him. "Mmm…now where to start…"

"Just hurry up and get it over with!"

"Okay!" Mokona decided to do something that was probably against what Kurogane wanted.

"Well. To make him mad is always fun…" it thought.

Mokona used one of its 108 secret techniques: Super Suction. Its mouth suddenly grew bigger as it was able to put Kurogane into his mouth. When he came out, he was all clean, except for the slobber.

"What did you just do?!" Kurogane bellowed.

"One of Mokona's secret techniques: Super Suction!!"

Syaoran and Sakura returned. "We got the plates!!" Sakura said.

"A little late though…" Kurogane muttered under his breath.

"Kurogane-san did you say something?" Syaoran asked.

"No, nothing…"

"D-did you fall in the lake? You're really soaked…"

"Oh this? Its nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just promise me one thing-never leave me alone with that…THING ever again!!"

"Oh…Yes Kurogane-san…" replied Syaoran unsurely.

THE END!!

and thanks to my friend for helping me type this up!!


End file.
